


Neko Surprise

by StrawberryHouse



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, DNA Altering Pills, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/pseuds/StrawberryHouse
Summary: "Saihara wasn’t quite sure what to expect when Ouma invited him over with overwhelming enthusiasm."





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the title, I went to go post it and realized I didn't think of one and honestly this is the best I could come up with LOL. 
> 
> I wrote this for Cat Day yesterday and decided to post it here! Hope you like it! c:

Saihara wasn’t quite sure what to expect when Ouma invited him over with overwhelming enthusiasm. Frankly, he expected something trivial such as helping him reach the Panta bottle on the top shelf. It wasn’t that visiting Ouma was something Saihara didn’t enjoy; it was just something he sometimes felt the need to mentally prepare for. With Ouma’s playful antics and antagonistic pranks and lies, he could be a little bit exhausting at times.

But nothing could have quite prepared him for what he was about to see. Though Ouma wasn’t in sight when he walked into the apartment, he could hear movement coming from the boy’s bedroom. Upon entering the room, lo and behold was Ouma, but something about him was very odd. Perky purple ears extended from his head, accompanied with a long, purple tail. He was lying on the bed, rubbing around the sheets as though he were actually a cat.

“Saihara-chan, you finally came!”

And for a moment, Saihara wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good thing. Hell, he wasn’t entirely sure if what he was seeing was real. Surely it had to be a costume. Then again, Ouma always managed to get his hands on outrageous things.

“W-what’s going on? What are you wearing?!”

Ouma chuckled at Saihara’s light panic, but he seemed to ease up a little when he noticed the concern in his face increase.

“Oh, these? You don’t have to worry about a thing! It’s not permanent, but for now you should play with me while I’m still like this!”

Suddenly, the boy’s ears twitched, which startled Saihara even more. It appeared to be less of a costume and more… _real_.

“How can you expect me to be calm about something like this!? What if this stuff doesn’t go away?!”

Saihara’s voice was wavering with concern, but Ouma moved his way towards him and started rubbing the side of his head against the taller boy’s waist.

“It will, I promise! Let’s just have fun for now!”

Saihara just stood and watched as the purple tail waved around behind Ouma. After a brief silence, he seemed to take notice of Saihara’s planted gaze. He lifted his head to look up at the taller boy with a cheeky smile.

“If my tail moves like that, it means I like you.”

Saihara’s face instantly flushed as he struggled to form words. Ouma chuckled yet again.

“Taha! That was a lie! You’re so easy to fool, Saihara-chan.”

Even with that smug smile, Saihara felt compelled to explore the interesting Ouma sitting in front of him. It wasn’t often he saw someone with cat-ears and a tail, much less a boy he admittedly found rather adorable. Saihara slowly brought his hand to the top of Ouma’s head; the sudden sensation caused the purple ears to perk up. Gently, he let his fingernails graze the boy’s head before applying a little more pressure. Ouma’s eyelids lowered with each scratch, and before long they were completely shut as a noise emitted from him.

Was he…actually _purring_?

Saihara slid his fingers to one of Ouma’s ears and scratched around it. Just as he expected, the purring increased in volume.

“I suppose you can’t say that you enjoying this is a lie, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma looked as though he was trying to shoot Saihara a look, but he seemed to succumb all control to the magical fingers.

It suddenly dawned on Saihara how rare a sight like that was. Ouma was so careful about what he revealed to other people that he’d write off his more personal declarations as lies afterwards. The fact that Saihara received an authentic response of fondness from Ouma spoke true volumes. With caution, Saihara sat down next to Ouma on the bed, his fingers still at work, and tugged the boy’s checkered scarf to the side.

“May I try something, if it’s okay with you? If not, I completely understand.”

Ouma’s half-lidded gaze met with Saihara’s.

“Sure.”

The purple-haired boy watched with widening eyes as Saihara leaned forward to land a soft, gentle kiss against his neck. Had it happened on a regular day, one might have been able to hear a pin drop, but in that moment, Ouma’s purring was nearly echoing off the walls. After a few seconds, Saihara stopped the kissed and nuzzled his nose against the soft skin before he pulled away.

As Saihara slowly sat back, he noticed Ouma’s flushed cheeks and avoidant eyes.

“I’m sorry, I really hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable.”

Saihara felt a pang of guilt as Ouma fumbled with his tail.

“I told you I wanted to play, and I think you can tell I like yo-it. I like it.”

Saihara smiled as Ouma tried to rebuild his confident tone. He was really happy that he took up the invitation to see him that day, and he never refused a single one after that.

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara becomes concerned that Ouma could be hurt from his cat transformation. What happens when he decides to check up on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled writing this part, but I ultimately decided to make it a 3 part series! I apologize if it doesn't flow as well with the first part, as I originally wasn't planning on making it have multiple chapters.

Saihara found himself incredibly flustered as he stood in front of Ouma’s apartment door. Since the day before, he just could _not_ stop thinking about the boy with his cat-ears and tail waving about, and his playful voice begging him to play. Hell, Saihara couldn’t believe he had the nerve to kiss him! And though he felt guilty about experimenting with Ouma’s purring, he did feel relieved that he wasn’t the only one harboring stronger feelings. If anything, the situation only made his feelings stronger, along with his more sexual desires.

Yes, he had to admit he’d thought a lot about Ouma the night before. Just the idea of Ouma riding his dick, purring and twitching his ears like an over stimulated mess was enough to get him incredibly aroused. He’d thought about it so much that he had to rub one out just so he could get to sleep! The whole situation was embarrassing to Saihara, which made the idea of showing up at Ouma’s apartment without an invite even worse.

But admittedly, he’d been a bit worried too. Surely it wasn’t natural for Ouma to be some kind of cat-human hybrid? What if he’d gotten sick from it? Had he taken some kind of injection? Pills? Radioactive sludge? He still needed answers. The most important thing was finding out if Ouma was okay, and that thought alone compelled him to open the (thankfully unlocked) door.

As the door creaked open, Saihara didn’t see any immediate signs of Ouma. After a moment, though, his heart sank as he swore he heard his own name being called from the bedroom. Did he somehow know that Saihara would be coming to check up on him? His voice sounded _pained_ , as if he were teetering on consciousness. Instantly, Saihara made his way for the bedroom and stopped in his tracks as he stood in the doorway and observed the sight in front of him.

Ouma was _far_ from being in any terrible pain, or dying. In fact, he didn’t appear to notice Saihara’s presence as he lie sprawled out on his bed, completely naked, as one hand furiously pumped his dripping cock while the other fingered himself. Saihara noticed that he still had his cat features, as his ears twitched with every rhythmic thrust of his hands.

“Ahh haa…Saihara-chan..That feels _so good_.”

A soft jingle of a small bell hit the air as Ouma threw his head back from intense pleasure. _No way, had he actually gone out and bought himself a collar, too?_

“I’m so- I’m so horny, Shuuichi, please let me cum!”

In that moment, Saihara could do one of two things: Leave and pretend he never saw anything, or just let himself be seen. The latter seemed more likely, though, as he felt his body paralyze on sight.

“Ah, ah, fuck I’m close, I’m close!”

“O-Ouma-kun.”

Ouma’s ears immediately shot up, and the boy jolted to an upright position on the bed. Tears from over stimulation dripped from his eyes along beads of sweat and drool, his cheeks flushed a bright red as strands of his hair stuck to his face. Saihara wasn’t sure why he’d said the boy’s name, other than he just so drawn to the sight before him.

“Saihara-chan! I- I was just-”

Saihara could see that Ouma was desperately trying to think of a lie, but the attempt proved to be futile. There was hardly a thing he could say that would convince Saihara he’d not just been masturbating to _him_ , no less. Ouma looked beyond uncomfortable while trying to control his arousal; he was no doubt about to reach his peak before Saihara interrupted, and stopping so suddenly had to feel unpleasant. Before Saihara could apologize, Ouma spoke as he tried covering his flushed erection.

“I-I don’t know what it is. I think it’s the damn pills. They make me feel like I’m in heat or something.”

Saihara swallowed nervously as he tried his best to casually respond.

“So they’re pills. How many did you take?”

“I took two when I woke up this morning. I didn’t really want it to wear off just yet, but I think two might have been too much.”

For Ouma to respond so honestly, he had to have been feeling vulnerable. Saihara wanted to scold him for taking those pills, for possibly putting himself in danger, but he was feeling embarrassed enough already. And, to be fair, he should probably have been scolded for barging into his apartment like that.

“Why did you take so many?”

Ouma was silent a moment as he fidgeted, trying to calm his erection.

“I just…wanted you to play with me again, Saihara-chan.”

Saihara folded his arms.

“Is that a lie?”

And once Saihara saw a smile creep on Ouma’s flustered face, he felt a wave of relief.

“Ah, I think you know the answer to that one by now.”

For a moment, the two boys shared a fond gaze. There was no taunt or venom in Ouma’s words, just pure contentment. Saihara was still a bit worried about the possible dangers of the pills, but he had to admit he enjoyed seeing Ouma like that again. The more he took in the collared boy in from of him, ears perched down as his tail slid around the sheets, the more overwhelming his own arousal became. It wasn’t like Saihara to take initiative, but damn if he didn’t want to just pound Ouma into the mattress.

“Do you still want to play, Ouma-kun?”

Ouma paused for a moment before flashing a devilish smile in affirmation. Perhaps he didn’t know exactly what playing entailed in that very moment, but it became apparent as Saihara sat down on the bed in front of him, letting his fingers scratch around his ears once more.

Saihara just couldn’t get enough of hearing the boy purr, and seeing Ouma unravel in front of him was intoxicating in itself. Saihara planted soft kisses on the boy’s neck around the pink collar, and listened as the purring intensified like it did before. He let his other hand wander around Ouma’s chest; his thumb lightly stimulated his sensitive nipple. Saihara’s fingers then lowered down the side of his stomach and to his pelvis, tickling the skin and hair near his erect cock.

Ouma’s purring grew even louder than before, especially as Saihara moved his lips from the boy’s neck to his hungry lips. Tongues locked hastily around one another before feral teeth bit at Saihara’s lip. Before long, Saihara was on top of Ouma, his head dizzy with arousal and desire. Without a second thought, Saihara started unbuttoning his own pants, if only to stroke himself while he teased Ouma. It didn’t go unnoticed, though, as Ouma broke their kiss.

“Wait, I want you to fuck me like _this_.”

Ouma moved to his stomach and stuck his ass in the air, his tail erect. Saihara wondered if the specific position had anything to do with the side effects, but who was he to oppose such a request?

“Do you have any lube?”

Saihara should have expected Ouma had some within reach given the previous situation. It started to hit Saihara what he was about to do, and he felt his cheeks heat up and the sight of himself lubing up his own cock in front of Ouma’s ass.

“Hey, Ouma-kun, please let me know if you really don’t want to do this.”

Ouma peeked his head over his shoulder.

“Eh? The hell do you mean by that? I’ve only been fantasizing about this!”

There was a short pause after Ouma moved his head back before he added, “I mean, unless you don’t want to. You don’t have to do this either, you know.”

Saihara smiled as he leaned down over Ouma’s back and put his lips next to Ouma’s ear.

“I want to.”

The huskiness in Saihara’s voice surprised even himself, but he couldn’t fight back his urges anymore. Ouma returned his feelings, that much was a given, and not only that, but he’d been pleasuring himself to the thought of _him_. He was so dizzy with desire; Saihara hardly had a chance to be shy or embarrassed. With his torso still pressed against other boy’s back, he slid the tip of his dick in carefully. Saihara allowed himself to go in deeper with each thrust, before he was eventually pounding his hips into Ouma. The purple tail rubbed around every inch of Saihara’s still clothed body, in a desperate attempt for more contact. Again, Ouma’s ears twitched with every thrust, sensitive to the sound of skin slapping skin and the jingle of the bell on his collar. The shorter boy clawed at the sheets beneath him, as he attempted to rub his cock against the silky sheets for friction.

What got Saihara going the most were the lewd sounds Ouma made. Apart from wanton moans, Ouma was mewling and purring like the partial cat he was.

“Y-you’re such a good kitty, Kokichi,” Saihara mustered shyly before he scratched behind Ouma’s twitchy ears once more. He had to admit that living out his own fantasy from the previous night was quite enthralling.

“Ah, _ah_! You’re s-so weird, Saihara-chan!”

But Ouma’s purring wasn’t fooling anyone, especially when Saihara started hitting his sweet spot erratically. At that point, Ouma lost almost all ability to speak, as he was stimulated beyond repair. As he teetered so close to climax, Saihara reached down to tease and stroke his leaking cock.

“Ah! _Shuuichi_!”

Ouma’s body convulsed as he came, his knees dangerously close to giving out. Almost immediately, Saihara followed-suit as he let out several groans in the process. As his vision came back, he slipped out of Ouma and sat back on the bed, noticing the mess on the silk sheets. Ouma plopped down on his back as he stared dreamily at the ceiling. Saihara felt his chest tighten at how cute and sleepy the boy looked, so he moved besides Ouma to let him curl up in his arms.  

“Promise me you’ll be more careful with those pills,” Saihara said softly. He heard the boy chuckle in response.

“Don’t worry, there’s only one left, and that one’s for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not 100% happy with how this came out, as I did struggle quite a bit, but I hope it was entertaining nonetheless! c:


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saihara's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part took me so long! I got SUPER busy these last two weeks (very unexpectedly) so I had to push this fic into the back burner for a little bit. I honestly only proof-read this once because I was just so ready to post it that I'm sure there are a couple of mistakes. I just wanted to say thank you all SO much for enjoying this story and I am so grateful that so many people liked it even though I really wasn't all that happy with the quality of the first two chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! c:

Saihara knew he shouldn’t have let Ouma talk him into it. Granted, he had been pretty firm about telling the other boy no, but that just resulted in,

“Aw come on, Saihara-chan! You wouldn’t do it for _me_?”

Of course, with Ouma’s purple ears perched down as he held that sad look on his face, his tail downward, Saihara knew he’d end up saying,

“Alright, Ouma-kun, I’ll do it. But please promise me it’ll wear off.”

Ouma beamed when he finally received that seal of approval, but Saihara figured there was only one pill left, and if Ouma could survive two at one time than he’d be fine.

Of course, after they had sex the day Saihara walked in on Ouma, Saihara wanted to be absolutely sure that the side effects wouldn’t cause any serious harm to the shorter boy. After all, they did seem to be rather strong. Saihara even took to cleaning the bed and bringing Ouma some milk he craved so strongly all of a sudden. As the day progressed, he couldn’t help but get flustered over the thought of what they’d just done, and how Ouma didn’t seem to act any differently towards him. Saihara never saw himself the type to just have casual sex, not that there was anything wrong with that, he just didn’t have a lot of experience. But he got the idea that Ouma didn’t have a lot either, and would rather not parade that around.

When night fell, Saihara debated whether or not he should leave Ouma to rest, but the smaller boy insisted that they continue what they’d been doing most of the day: lounging on the couch and watching TV. Ouma had himself curled up, his head on Saihara’s lap, with his ears relaxed as Saihara’s scratched around his ears. The taller boy found himself adjusting the volume up every once and a while when Ouma’s purring became too loud, but whenever he’d catch a glance of the comfortable boy, his heart would swell. He looked so content, so at peace, and seeing Ouma like that wasn’t common. Perhaps more good did come out of those pills than he initially expected.

But eventually, both boys ended up falling asleep, and when Saihara woke up in the middle of the night to that realization, he noticed that Ouma no longer had his ears or tail. The sight made him a little sad, but it was also relieving.

“Aww, gone already? I still wanted to play with Saihara-chan!” Ouma whined when he finally saw his reflection on the mirror the following morning.

“I’ll still play with you, you know.” Saihara didn’t necessarily mean sex, though he wasn’t repulsed by that option, but the comment still made Ouma’s face brighten.

“Of course you will, because you agreed to take the last pill!” Ouma beamed as he tossed his arms behind his head.

And despite the sudden panic he felt, Saihara was not about to go back on his word. Besides, Ouma had taken a double dosage, and he was fine. It couldn’t possibly be _that_ bad, right?

Ouma wasted no time getting the pill and a glass of water for Saihara to chase it down with. How someone managed to make a pill like that, he hadn’t a clue, but Ouma had mentioned something about an Ultimate Pharmacist living nearby. Saihara cradled the pill in his hand for a moment, looking down at it with anxiety building in his chest. Suddenly, he felt Ouma’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Saihara-chan, you know you don’t _have_ to do this if you don’t want to.”

The sudden tenderness in Ouma’s voice caught him off guard before Saihara realized and smiled.

“Oh, that’s a lie, right?”

Saihara thought he’d finally caught on, and he wasn’t going to be let himself be fooled by his pranks anymore. However, Ouma’s stern face didn’t waver.

“No, actually. Don’t feel like you have to do this just because you agreed to it.”

Saihara looked into Ouma’s violet eyes before smiling gently. He had learned in those last few days that Ouma had mutual feelings for him, but his actions showed it more than his words had. Maybe it wasn’t always easy for him to voice how he felt, or maybe he wasn’t comfortable with that, but Saihara was just happy to have his company. Ouma’s eyes widened as Saihara placed a hand on the side of Ouma’s face.

“It’s okay. I agreed to do it and it’s only fair after I…barged in on you yesterday. I want to do this, so don’t you worry about me.”

Before Ouma could protest, Saihara tossed the pill back and chased it down with the water. He then stuck is tongue out to Ouma to show that he had indeed swallowed the pill and all they had to do was wait. The excitement returned to Ouma’s face in almost an instant.

“So, how long does this stuff take to kick in?”

“Mmm, you’ll just have to see!”

Ouma tugged Saihara back to the couch for the time being. Saihara figured it was best to do something calm like watching TV as the pills set in. The two boys were a bit awkward as they sat on the couch; with Ouma being normal again, Saihara wondered if crossing boundaries would be off-limits. Then again, they did just have _sex_ the day before. But perhaps it was a precautionary measure for what was about to happen, which made Saihara all the more nervous.

“I don’t feel anything.”

Ouma laughed at Saihara’s comment.

“It hasn’t even been three minutes. Just wait.”

But it was hard to wait when Saihara’s heart was pounding so hard. Maybe it was a bad idea; maybe he should have listened to Ouma beforehand. Every waking minute felt so agonizingly slow, and god, why did the room feel so hot all of a sudden? He tried to just wait it out, but it was so intense he felt beads of sweat form behind his neck. Eventually, Saihara had to shed himself of his black jacket to just his white button-up and roll the sleeves to his elbows. Desperate for relief, Saihara started rubbing his back around the sofa cushion in search of cool, untouched cloth. He wasn’t sure if Ouma kept his attention on the TV on purpose, or if he really had not noticed Saihara’s fidgeting. In the heat of the moment, as strange urges washed over him so suddenly, Saihara started rubbing his head against Ouma’s arm near his shoulder. Something about it just felt…really good? Oddly satisfying? Not to mention, the sleeve of his shirt was cool. Saihara closed his eyes and felt an content smile grow on his face as he just kept rubbing his head and the side of his face against Ouma, not even realizing what he had been doing until Ouma’s voice jolted him back to awareness.

“Hey, what are you-”

But he paused as if something caught his eye. Saihara hadn’t felt any kind of growth on his head, but when he caught Ouma’s gaze he figured that there must have been something up there. Ouma’s face lit up, but for a moment, his cheeks flushed. As another wave of heat hit Saihara, he shifted down on the couch to where he was lying on his back, the top of his head against Ouma’s thigh.

 "It’s so hot, Kokichi. I’m so hot.”

He hadn’t realized he’d used Ouma’s given name, but he was dazed and just so desperate. Saihara was practically panting as he unbuttoned several buttons, exposing his pale chest. He just wanted to be touched constantly, and he felt his primal urges intensify along with his desire for affection.

“It took me two to get like that! She did tell me they affected everyone differently..”

The sound of Ouma’s voice, it was like _music_. Saihara’s intensified hearing confirmed that the ears must have fully grown on his head, but he hardly had time to think about it before Ouma chimed in again.

“My my, Saihara-chan, you’re really hard already, aren’t you?”

Saihara shivered at the sound of Ouma’s voice before looking down and noticing the apparent arousal under his black pants. Though his mind was so clouded with the intensity of so many sensations, he realized then why Ouma had acted the way he did previously, and he felt even guiltier about taking advantage of his purring. As the heat became almost unbearable, Saihara felt a cold finger slide across his burning chest, eliciting a surprised noise from the taller boy.

“Ah! You’re so cold. Please, put your hand on my chest.”

Saihara would have normally been embarrassed by how breathy his voice was, but just the idea of being touched by cold hands was so inviting. Without further comment, Ouma slowly planted his hand on Saihara’s chest. Saihara let his head roll back as his back arched, allured by the pleasure it brought him.

“Wow, your body is on fire.”

Ouma’s hand roamed around, his fingers swirling in circles against the hot skin. Saihara gasped as a cold finger ran across his nipple, which sent a wave of pleasure through his sensitive body.

“Please, do that again.”

Saihara felt the cold finger return, that time accompanied by another, and both squeezed and rubbed around the sensitive nipple, stimulating it and further arousing Saihara.

“Ah, O-Ouma-kun.”

Saihara gasped even louder as another cold hand reached for the other side of his chest, and Ouma squeezed both before running his fingers back around both nipples. A trail of drool seeped from Saihara’s mouth, his arousal grew tighter in his pants. Saihara suddenly felt a strange sensation in his throat, as weird sound emitted from his throat.

“Oh, _that’s_ why you liked that so much.”

Ouma’s voice was borderline hysterical as Saihara purred loudly. He felt his own ears twitch against Ouma’s thigh, his head so close to Ouma’s lap.

“I-I really need to…take care of something. If you don’t want me doing it in your bathroom, I can always-”

Saihara was practically bucking his hips in the air as he spoke, but Ouma cut him off.

"Nishishi, did Saihara-chan forget that we _fucked_ yesterday?”

The sudden bluntness was both alarming and arousing to Saihara, he couldn’t help but moan at the sound of Ouma’s voice saying it. He felt his hand practically jump down to palm his throbbing cock through his clothes.

“Touch me. Please.”

Saihara whined when Ouma’s hands disappeared, the shorter boy walked off suddenly towards his bedroom. Impatiently, Saihara rolled to his stomach and started grinding his clothed erection against the cushions, so desperate for friction. His mind was so clouded, but he was still worried might have upset the other boy. All suspicions cleared, though, when he noticed Ouma walk back into the room, staring, with the pink collar in his hand.

“Christ, Saihara-chan. Take it easy.”

Ouma bit his finger as his eyes, tensed with arousal, just stared at Saihara rutting around so wildly. His clothes were so ruffled, his chest still exposed, and he started feeling dampness in his pants from all the leaking pre-cum.

“Ouma-kun, I can’t stand it. Please…”

Ouma stalled for a moment, as he seemed to enjoy the view.

“Touch yourself.”

Saihara stopped grinding for a moment and looked at the shorter-boy. The sudden halt of his hips made him feel even more desperate for further contact, so it didn’t take long for him to sit up and undo his pants and let them fall to his ankles along with his underwear. After kicking them off to the side, he started furiously stroking his cock as he gnawed at his lip. He felt his ears move so involuntarily, sensitive to each movement and slick sounds of his masturbating. Meanwhile, Saihara’s tail withered around desperately.

“ _Fuck_ that’s hot.” Ouma looked so longing, so overwhelmingly turned on, but Saihara could tell that he didn’t want to rush anything. He was going to savor ever moment of that last pill.

“Look at you, petting yourself. You just couldn’t wait to get pet, could you?”

“I thought you said that was, ah, weird,” Saihara winced, embarrassed to remember what he’d said during sex the day before.

“It is, but I just can’t help myself.”

Ouma slid his free hand to his waistline as he teased himself to the view. Saihara’s pumping hand moved faster at the sight.

“Say my name. Make it sound like I’m fucking you.”

“Ah, Kokichi. You feel _so_ good! Fuck me harder!”

“Fuck.” Ouma’s hand went straight for his dick as he started stroking under his pants in tandem with Saihara.

“D-don’t cum, Saihara-chan. You can’t cum yet.”

Ouma failed at sounding dominant as his voice wavered beyond repair. As hard as it was for Saihara to slow his pumping, he wanted to last for Ouma.

“Put the collar on me, please.”

Ouma gave himself a few more strokes before abandoning his pants and boxers as he approached Saihara. When he put the collar on Saihara’s neck, damp with sweat, Saihara pulled the shorter boy down on his lap, his cock slid by Ouma’s ass.

“You’re mine now, hah.” Ouma gave a strained smile, as he started at Saihara’s lips while biting his own. Saihara felt his ears perk up at the comment, which didn’t go unnoticed by Ouma, and he decided it was his turn to take full advantage of Saihara’s new traits.

"I’m gonna make you purr for me, Saihara-chan.”

Ouma slid his fingers along Saihara’s dick, lathering up as much pre-cum as he could before leaning forward and sliding them inside himself. He didn’t seem to need as much prep, especially given their activities the day before. As he prepped, Ouma ducked his head down to lick at Saihara’s nipples one at a time, sucking them for dear life. Saihara squirmed as loud purrs emitted from him, and no matter how he tried to cover himself, the sound didn’t muffle. Without much warning, Ouma dropped his hips on Saihara’s erection, eliciting the most needy moan and purrs from the taller boy.

“Ah, Kokichi!”

Ouma hardly paused as he set a steady pace; Saihara flushed at just how hard Ouma was staring at him in the process.

“Ah, you’re so cute, Saihara-chan!”

Ouma moved his hands to Saihara’s ears and teased them, making them twitch at every touch. It was hard for Saihara to protest, because it just made him purr more and more.

“L-lick the back of your hand.” Ouma stuttered as his hips increased speed.

In a dream-like state, Saihara obeyed and licked lightly at the back of his hand, moving it like a paw. Ouma rode Saihara’s dick harder, letting it slam into his prostate.

“Oh my god, Shuuichi! Say you’re mine! You’re _mine_!”

Saihara could barely speak as his tongue hung out of his mouth; his eyes glossed over and welled with tears. The heat of his body was so intense, and Ouma’s tight walls around his dick only tightened as he neared his climax.

“I’m yours, Kokichi. I’m yours and only yours.”

Ouma wrapped his arms around Saihara and leaned forward into an embrace as he came, his moans and shouts of Saihara’s name all went straight to his twitching ears. Before long, Saihara was filling Ouma to the brim as he came heavily. The two panted for quite some time before Ouma finally slid off of his lap and onto the couch. Saihara looked down at his cum stained dick, a wave of embarrassment flushed through him as his cheeks heated. Ouma’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“If we keep having sex like this, I’m gonna end up falling in love with you, Saihara-chan.”

Saihara turned his attention to Ouma, who had a forced smile on his face.

“Nishi, that was a…”

But he trailed off as his face dropped. Saihara felt his heart sink at the sight as he felt a wave of fondness grow over him.

“Ouma-kun, put your hand on my cheek.”

Ouma gave Saihara as suspicious look before he complied with the request. When he did, Saihara placed his own hand over his and smiled as his purring broke the silence. Ouma’s eyes widened.

“Ouma-kun, do you remember what happened when I kissed your neck the other day?”

“I started purring.”

“And why was that?”

Ouma hesitated for a moment.

“Because I liked it.”

“Hmm, I heard it a little differently. But do you know why I’m purring now?”

“You’re ready for round three?”

“It’s because I love you.”

Saihara was surprised he was able to say it so casually, but he was starting to understand Ouma more and more, and although Saihara could detect his feelings through actions, Ouma was different. He needed to hear the words, and perhaps he needed to hear them more than once. Saihara was more than willing to do so.

And Ouma just stared back for a moment as his thumb gently rubbed Saihara’s cheek. Saihara’s smile only widened, his eyes shut in pure contentment.

“You don’t have to say it back. I see it in everything you do.”

Saihara peeked his eyes back open for a moment to see Ouma’s eyes filling with tears. Real tears. It was just one of the many ways Ouma returned his feelings.

“I love you, Shuuchi. I love you. God, I never thought I’d actually be able to say it.”

A tear slid down Ouma’s cheek, Saihara scooted closer to the shorter boy, keeping his other hand locked in their embrace, as he kissed the damp cheek softly.

"Hey, Kokichi, do we still have some of that milk left? I have a craving for some.”

Ouma’s face brightened as he felt Saihara’s tail brush up against his leg fondly.

“Mmm, we might, but I’m afraid I don’t have a kitty dish for you to drink out of.”

The cheer in Ouma’s voice was comforting, and Saihara wasted no time planting a deep, passionate kiss on his new boyfriend’s lips before wrapping his arms around his waist and guiding him into the kitchen. He made a mental note to find out just who that Ultimate Pharmacist was so he could thank them for giving him the best thing in his life.


End file.
